


Divine

by versigny



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versigny/pseuds/versigny
Summary: Of course you never thought you’d be sitting with a goddess by the creek in the middle of July. Why would you? Why would you at all?





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

> for @sighfyr on tumblr <3333333

Of course you never thought you’d be sitting with a goddess by the creek in the middle of July. Why would you? Why would you at all?

She seems content, though; just watching the water pass by, the occasional leaf sailing by like a secret boat given freely by the trees. Rose, she says her name is, is grateful for all of the offerings given, by accident or otherwise.

You feel like you need to give her something, too; you had never met anything so beautiful that you felt you owed it something. Everything about her was so big and small all at once. If it weren’t for the fact that she was so surreally lovely – well, and floated down from a limb and water wouldn’t touch her skin when it fell – she could have maybe passed as another human girl, but…

“You don’t owe me anything,” Rose says, smiling at a blade of grass she flicks with her finger. “You’re giving me your company. I like that a lot.”

_If you say so_ , you want to say back, but are immediately distracted by the cool heat of her bare arm pressing to yours as she subtly leans in your direction. You didn’t think tasting divine sunshine was possible through touch, but she’d managed it.

Gosh. You were going to miss her when she left.

“I’ll come back if you want me to.”

The offer makes you realize she is absolutely reading your mind. Tamping down the mortification, you begin reciting the alphabet backwards in your head, thinking about baby birds and rainbows and not the silk threads of her dusty hair and honey brown of her eyes–

–and her head leans on your shoulder as she giggles and your heart throttles into blissful overdrive.

“God damn it, Rose,” you mumble.

You’ll be in love at this rate.


End file.
